Blindfolded
by LotusSpirit
Summary: All what she wants is a normal life living with her parents and her older brother. But she never got what she wants... Now she had to adapt with the Dan and her new dangerous power (sucks making summary)
1. Prologue

Shintaro walked up the stairs to the top, he never know that Ayano would called him this late...

As he got up to the top, he saw Ayano there sitting on one of the chairs at school, her red scarf fluttering behind her, her smile greetly warmed him up. "I've been waiting for you" she said. "Yeah, but I never know you wuld call me very 'late'" joked Shintaro dragging one of the chairs to her place.

"It's been along time, isn't?" she asked as Shintaro sat down and cross his legs.

"Long? Not 'really'" said Shintaro leaning him self agaisnt the chair.

"So, how's the 'Dan' doing?" asked Ayano with a small giggle.

"The 'Dan'? Ah, mostly it's just quite ordinary now. We have some times together, things together, and whatever we did most of them are together" he said pull up his red jersey. "That's great, anything else?" Ayano looked at Shintaro.

"Not really, your sibblings wanted you to come back" he said anonymously.

"Of course they did-" said Ayano gripping her skirt as well as she wanted to met them as well, but she knows she's still trapped in the Heat-Haze. "But you know-"."Don't die in pairs, doesn't it?" cut off Shintaro making Ayano a quite shock.

Ayano giggled, "You already know about it". "How about route XXX?" asked Ayano glared at Shintaro.

"I don't want to talk about it, it almost fussed me a lot especially-Kano" groaned Shintaro.

"Shuuya's just kidding, he already regret him self for that" said Ayano holding her chin with both hands.

"Yeah, as always kidding" struck Shintaro as something just quickly pass his head.

"And by the way, why are you calling me here?" asked Shintaro.

Ayano froze for a second and continue with a smile.

"Shintaro?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember about your 'red' eyes?"

"Yes"

"And the others?"

"Of course, how could I forget it if I have an IQ of 168?"

"The Heat-Haze too? Know the date?"

"15 August, and your giving too much question as if your my teacher" said Shintaro closing Ayano's mouth.

Ayano quickly swept Shintaro's mouth and gave him a pinch.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

Ayano giggled as Shintaro glared at her.

"About the Heat-Haze?"

"Opened again?" said Shintaro already getting the notice from Ayano

Ayano nodded slowly.

"What? I thought it was sealed ra-"

"It's not like you think it was, it was opened again"

"How? Did? Why?"

"That's what you're going to solve" sigh Ayano.

"What do you?" gasped Shintaro looked directly at Ayano.

"I'm sorry I can't explain it well, sorry" said Ayano putting her head down.

"It's not your fault- you can continue" said Shintaro crossing his arms.

Ayano went to a near big locker, as she opens it she was seemed to talking to little girl that Shintaro couldn't see who it is very well, but he had a clue... she was very petite and from her sound she must be very young. Ayano bend her self, whispering something. In a few seconds, Ayano stood up and turn around.

"Shintaro- I wanted to introduce you to a new member of the 'Mekakushi Dan'" said Ayano bringing the new member of the Dan to Shintaro.

Shintaro couldn't even believe his eyes. A new member?

* * *

 **Okay... Wait... What?! A new member? What's going on? The Heat-Haze was opened again? How on earth did that happen? *Too much questions -.-* Well I'm going to introduce this person in the next chapter! Happy Heat-Haze Day!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A Tale From 'Her' Past

**2 years ago...**

"Ah, Otou-san-"

"Just make dinner!"

"But, Otou-san-"

"I said make dinner!"

"We don't ha-"

"I SAID MAKE DINNER, YOU BASTARD!"

Maki bended her back and quickly ran to the kitchen as fast as she could.

She opens the fridge and found nothing was left in there, only some left overs chicken breast and a celery. With no much time, she grab those ingredients, place it on the plate, and started to cut both of the ingredient. Maki simply don't have any difficulty doing those cooking for an eight year old kid. She naturaly have been doing that since working at Maddam Tan's kitchen and Ms. Shinkomi their nice neighbour that has a mini dining place.

"QUICKLY! I'M NOT GIVING YOU MUCH TIME! YOU BRAT!" yelled the sound from the living room. "Yes, I'm working with it, Otou-san" said Maki pouring oil onto the frying pan and quickly puts the chicken and celery onto the frying pan.

Maki knows her father been like this after the death of her older brother and mother. In weird things, her brother and she died at the same time and place after got cought by some bullies from their school. But, the police founded out Maki survived from the accident and her brother's body was gone. But Maki felt there was something wrong with her, she do remember got shot by the leader, but she didn't remember survived after her brother save her from the first shot... but she left she's still alive...

And her mother died after hearing her brother's death, so she committed suicide.

"Otou-san? Do you want to use onion?" asked Maki cooking the chicken. No answers. Silence between the living from and kitchen was wept. That's weird, her father never been this very quiet than before. Maki turn off the stove and walked out from the kitchen, her father wasn't there...

BAM!

A swift move quickly grabs her thightly and throws her into the main bed room, her head hits the wall not too hard, but the pain was piercing her head off. Maki rubs her head and mumbled 'ouch' before she could even look out her father stood in front of her holding a knife.

"O-o-otou-san?"

"Don't call me that!" yelled her father throwing the knife at her. Maki quickly ducks as the knife stuck at the wall above her.

"Otou-san? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" her father chuckled for a moment before giving antoher death stare to Maki. "Don't call me Otou-san!"

"Why?"

"Your not my daughter!" he yelled.

Those words were like guns that shot her many times at her heart.

"Otou-"

"I told your not my daughter anymore!" he yelled again. Maki froze at her place and it's not a good place to froze, she's been trapped. "Since your brother's death! Your mother committed suicide only because they didn't found his body! Now, she throws me like a rubbish to take care off you!" he yelled louder.

"But-"

"NOT FINISH! And you!" said her father pointing to Maki with a bloodlust to kill her out off sight.

"You! You pretend to work just to get money from the neighbours! Pity of them to give you a job for an eight year old poor girl! They felt pity so they gave you that job and paid you twice the money! And you got those money and- and- and-" he pause for a while.

"And what I suppose to do? Stay at your mother's grave, pray for her to raise back from the death?! NO! From that- I've got an idea" her father said with a zombie accent.

"No!" cried Maki

"Oh yes! I just need to get rid off you! I will be happy from that! You can join your brother and mother! And- and - and I'll hid your body so no one could even find you anymore! I could live peacefuly with no one bothering me anymore! No more being worried! No more being afraid! I'll just end this now!" he cried in evil.

"NO!" cried Maki. Her father walked to the knife.

"NO!" she cried again. Her father took the knife and going to stab her in head

"NO!" as she cried for the thrid time, her eyes flashed in red.

Her father kneeled down in front for as the knife he hold drops down to the ground and stuck on the floor. Her father screech out for help as her father yelled some curse word again and again. Her father closed his ears and bump his head to the wall yelling 'Stop'. Maki gasp and crawl back wards to the corner and bend her legs. Her father twist his body around the room holding his head and screech for help again and again. "You're dead! DEAD!" he yelled those words not to Maki but to someone else.

Those words didn't stop coming out from her father's lips. It was like... her father's nightmare came true...

"STOP IT! I SAID STOP!" he yelled until he landed him self on the floor very hard. Silence...

"Otou-san?" asked Maki stood up. No answer... She got close enough to her father and kneeled down. "Otou- AHHH!" she cried as her father grabs her ankle. He puts his face towards Maki, "Y-y-you-" even before his words are finished, he was gone. "Otou-san?" asked Maki turning his body around. No answer... "Otou-san?" she asked again. No answer...

"OTOU-SAN!" cried Maki.

* * *

 **Whoa! What kind of powers she had? It seemed to be very dangerous! Okey dokey, her biography is under this note... well then see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

Name : Marinka 'Maki' Shinabi

Age : 10 (Now), 8 (2 years ago)

Height : 140 cm

Hair Color : Brown (shoulder-lenght)

Eye Color : Light Brown

Appearance : Red T-shirt, black 3/4 pants, brown sneakers, and grey jacket.

Personality : Hard worker, a Dandere, and Nature-lover.

Eye Powers : Collapsing Eyes, her eyes are automatically activated 'only' when she's angry, confused, or sad. It could make a big damage such as explosions or destruction to things. And could bring a mental break down, fatal unconsciousness, or even death to people by bringing their nightmare alive in their minds and can't be stopped...


	3. Chapter 2 - Collapsing

**Hi there! Thank god I could finally uptade this chapter! Since I was picked to help the big orchestra playing for this Saturday, I'm really tired just for praticing from 7 pm - 9 pm... And it's not plus with the badminton extra that I have in school...**

 **I'm trying my best to keep up with this update, trying t get some inspiration, or maybe I just could asked AkiraSuzumine to help me... *cross fingers***

* * *

Shintaro couldn't stop looking at girl who's now walking beside him as the new member of Mekakushi Dan...

She really petite, her height is around his arms and shoulders, lower than Hibiya, but much quiter than everyone in the Mekakushi Dan that crossed out Mary and Seto, or maybe Konoha who didn't talk much...

She makes him remember about Kido when she was young (in the photo frame) but 'Maki's' hair was a bit longer than Kido used to have.

"So, how long you've stay here?"

Maki quiet to be shocked as Shintaro throws that answer to her.

"Eh... About 2 years..." she said tighten her jacket closer. Her eyes were shining, that makes Shintaro already get what she wanted.

"If you want to ask something just go ahead" he said slightly but confident.

"Eh? Really, Shintaro-sama?" cried Maki turning her head to Shintaro.

"Wait?! When the heck you know my name?" shocked Shintaro looking at Maki with her cute small eyes.

"E... I heard Ayano-sama called your name" Maki tilting her head to Shintaro. Ah... yeah, she was hidding in the locker when he came out. "Shintaro-sama..."."Hmm?"

"What's a Heat-Haze?"

Shintaro froze and now most of the people in the street watch him froze in his place. How in the world that 10-year-old girl just asked that question?! And now, how could he answer her question? They're on the way to the Base! Shintaro sighs and turned back to Maki.

"I'll explain that later, first we need to go somewhere" he said walking in front of Maki. "Where?" asked Maki with a small run chasing Shintaro between a bunch of crowds. "You'll see" he said taking his phone from his pocket, 10.30... he was glad that Ene had move to Momo's phone, just in case when she made 'jinx' in her concert. "Shintaro-sama?"."What?" he said.

"Is this place... Heat-Haze... is scary?" asked Maki. "I guess... Why?" he glared at Maki. "I've got this dream, again, and again... I...I...I watched a truck when I looked at it again... the truck explode.." said Maki with shivers in her voice.

Wait... Explode? A truck? Please don't say she just got hit by a truck just the same way as Hibiya does...

Shintaro led her to the crossing place and waited for the lights turn green.

"No, this place won't be like terrifiying, it will be fine" he said as Maki gave him a big smile.

"Really? Sugoii! I can't wait!" she cheered and gave Shintaro a big hug.

Shintaro almost lost his balance as Maki quickly hug him, it felt... warm, just like when... before he changed and acted towards coldness to Momo... it felt... so... Argh! Why would he do that?!

"Okay, that's enough" said Shintaro as Maki release her hug.

The crossing lights turn green...

"Well we should get going now, we won't be late, huh?!" said Shintaro walked to the crossing line.

"Okay"

Even before Maki could touch the crossing line, she turned her head to the left and saw a truck driving in a high speed to Shintaro... The speed was incredibly fast in could just hit him in a few seconds...

"SHINTARO-SAMA!" cried Maki.

Shintaro turned his head to the left as his eyes widen saw that truck heading towards him... Even he's going to ran away, it's too late. Then, it felt as the time slow down...

Maki's eyes quickly flashed in red...

The truck exploded into million pieces, just a few meters in front of Shintaro who already kneeled down and put his hand on his head...

The pieces of the truck flew into different place and got on fire... The crowds at the street quickly scrambled to the place, looking at the pieces of the truck that just got on fire... even the driver wasn't seen anywhere...

Shintaro opens his eyes as he saw the truck was gone and was exploded into million pieces, he turned his head where Maki was standing terrified... 'It...it...it...happen again' she mumbled. Her dream just turned into a reality... Well he doesn't want to spent more time here sitting around and trying to figure what just happen... The sirien of the police cars were there, Shintaro quickly stood up dragging Maki with him, and disappeared around the corner...

Back at the crowds...

In the middle of the crowds, a familiar smirk was looking at the accident... he was there watching the accident from the beginning...

"Wow... Kido would have to know about this..." he giggled and moved out from the crowds

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter Two! Wow, her nightmare did come true! Maybe you guys can notice the person in the crowds... well then, See U at the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Blindfolded

**Hello! I'm back! And I have two news... The first news is that I'm really grateful finishing this story, and Second... Akira Suzumine won't help me TT-TT. Se tld me she's taking a 'long' break from writting until December... But here's chapter three!**

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kido looked at the main door before it opens. "Come in" she said. Shintaro stand at the door gave a glance to Kido before walking in. "So, how's your day?" asked Kido. "Ordinary" mumbled Shintaro as he walked towards Kido. Her eyes became red for a few seconds before it came normal.

Shintaro now stood in front of her.

"Ah, I forgot-"."Now" cut Kido. "Can you please explain about the accident this morning?" she asked tilting her head, as her purple hood fell of and reveal her green hair. "What accident?" asked Shintaro putting his hand at his back. "That accident of course, Shintaro-san" smirk Kano behind the sofa pressing the on button of the TV, reveals a reporter in front of the 'burning' pieces of the truck which almost hit Shintaro.

Shintaro was quite shocked. But not too much, they didn't even know about Maki.

"And by the way" continued Kano. "I saw there was a little girl with you- And after the truck exploded, you ran away with her... So, can you explain that?" said Kano with a big grin painted his face.

CRAP!

How did he know about Maki? And was he-

Wait... He was in the middle of the crowds, isn't he? He used his powers to decieve so he couldn't even recgonized him! Shintaro should be more careful next time...

"So, will you explain what just happen?" asked Kido again.

Shintaro sighs, he has no more choice but to explain what on earth just happen...

"Ok, before that- I wanted to introuduce somebody"

Maki peeked out from Shintaro's back looking at Kido and Kano.

"Shintaro-san, who are they?" she asked.

* * *

"So, Nee-chan said she'll became our newest member?" asked Kano.

Shintaro nodded slighty as Maki couldn't kept tugging his red jersey for a few minutes.

"Well, we should accept her then! She's so cute!" cried Kano wanted to hug Maki. "Kano-" said Kido as Kano looked at Kido. "So, how is it Danchou? Can we accept her?" asked Kano cheerly.

Kido looked at Mari for a while before taking her decisions.

"No"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"You must be kidding me!" yelled Shintaro. "All the call that Ayano made is useless?!" he continued. "Come on! She's cute! We can keep her! Mary and Momo will agree!" said Kano.

"It's my final decisions! We can't kept her if she-" Kido looked at Maki who didn't get anything they were saying. "What?" asked Maki. "Kido, please you must be kidding me! I've been called lately just to take her with me! Now you just wanted to abonded her?" cried Shintaro.

"Shintaro-san, this guy is scary" said Maki as Kano tried to approache her and hug her. "Kano, please stop it, you're making her scared" said Shintaro and Kido turning back at Maki. But Kano didn't listen. He kept approaching Maki who kept being disturbed. "Kano, stop!" cried Shintaro. "Why? She's too-" as Kano turned around her eyes were already red. "STOP IT!" she yelled. Kano moved a few steps back wards as the table behind him broke down into smaller pieces.

"Wh-w-w-what was that?" cried Kano. Kido was really shocked as she jumped out from the sofa. "That was I'm going to talk about" sigh Shintaro. "It's like every time her eyes turns red it could came out to destruction to things of course... but there's a matter of fact I'm really worried what could happen if it affects on people" said Shintaro crossing his arms.

"In my opinion, we really need to kept her anger down, if not there would be many danger possibilities on her" said Kido.

"So, what should we do?" asked Kano.

"I've already got an idea- But I don't know both of you will agree on it. Even if we waited for everyone to come back, we can't kept her in this situation" sigh Kido draging Shintaro and Kano to a much quieter place.

* * *

"Wait- WHAT?!"

"You sure she'll be fine?"

"I'm sure, we don't have much choice- We don't want another destruction happens again. Remember, only when her eyes are red... That's why if we don't that action this base could be a pile of ruins. So?"

"I'll agree"

Kido looked at Shintaro who haven't make his final choice for Maki.

"Well- Okay, we don't have much choice either. When Momo and Ene comes back, it handle her for a while, so she couldn't be so annoyed" sighed Shintaro.

"Okay, our final choice is a deal- We just need to put this on her"

The three of them walked to the main room, where Maki's sitting on the sofa playing with her jacket. Her eyes goes to them. "Shintaro-san?" she asked. "Maki- I'm sorry- It's the only choice, from now on you'll only going to open this when we're here" said Shintaro holding her shoulders. Maki eyes were almost teary when she saw what Kido hold... something colored Red...

"That's okay... Ayano-sama told me that red is color of a hero- I'll do it" smiled Maki wepting her tears...

"Well, that's a good girl!" cried Kano looking at Maki putting both of his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, here you go Maki" said Kido walking behind here.

Maki kept her smile painted her face, she doesn't want to let her tears out... She knows she really had to do it... Do it until she could kept her powers in balance... It's been a long way since she lost all of her family and she doesn't want to lost anymore again...

This is her final choice... She saw Shintaro and Kano disappeared from her sight as the lights goes black... She couldn't see anything, but she could heard those voices, those senses, well one of her sense is locked down now... Well, at least she's happy already got a chance to see the world, to see unfamiliar people around her now... It's her new fate now- she's now- Blindfolded...

* * *

 **And there you go! Chapter Three! In next chapter I'll include Seto, Mary, and Konoha... I'm still thinking about Momo, Ene, and Hibiya since they're still in concert (Hibiya is dragged and he hates it) See you in chapter Four!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Behind The Shadows

**A few days later...**

"Seto-sama, how's the weather?" asked Maki fixing her blindfold on her eyes.

"Hmm, let's see- It's Summer" giggled Seto arraging Maki on his back. It seemed Maki is getting to be used wearing that blindfold all the time. "Of course it's Summer! It's August giggled Maki tighten her arms on Seto's neck. "So, do you like Tokyo?" asked Seto wispering her ears. "Hmm- I've been looking around for a while but not too much. Seto-sama, is crowded there?" asked Maki wrapping her arms together.

"Crowded" murmured Konoha. "Crowded? So it's really crowded?" said Maki as she heard some people were talking and whispering around her. She heard some people talking about her wearing a blindfold and was carried around by some one in a green hoddie and was followed by a like-a-game-character guy and a white-haired-fluffy girl. "So- why Shintaro-sama, Kido-sama, and Kano-sama didn't come with us?" asked Maki in curiousity. "Ah- they said they wanted to meet Ayano, she's the founder of Mekakushi Dan" explained Seto. Maki could felt that Seto was smiling.

"Ah! So, Ayano-sama is the founder! And what's a Mekakushi Dan?" tilted Maki. "It's what we are?". "We?". "The place where you and Shintaro-san went" giggled Seto. "Oh, that's Mekakushi Dan!" cried Maki followed with the giggle of Seto and Mary. "Maki-chan, how old are you?" asked Mary patting Maki's back. "10!" cried Maki. Mary giggled, as Maki could hear her soft and gentle giggle. It was very soft that it could soften a rough stone. "Seto-sama, where are we know?" asked Maki. "Ah, the streets of Tokyo-" said Seto. Maki could felt the gentle breeze moved into her, it could meant that Seto was crossing the streets. Maki knows that the Tokyo streets were quite crowded since the last time she was with Shintaro. "Seto-sama, what do you think about the Mekakushi Dan?" whispered Maki. "Mekakushi Dan? They were just like a family". "A big one?" asked Maki. "Of course a big one" said Seto.

"Seto-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Mekakushi Dan is made?"

For this question, Seto, no one answers...

Maki waited for their answers but still no one answer that kind of question...

...

...

...

...

"Maki, do you know your eye powers?" asked Seto ended with a sigh.

"Eye power what is that?"

A pause from Seto- Maki could hear Mary slowly closed up with Seto whispering about something- Maki could hear that. But it ended with Seto agreed with Mary's opinion.

"Maybe, we should go back now, right? You're tired, aren't you Maki?" asked Seto. Maki nodded slowly agreed with Seto's idea. Then, the four of them took a U-turn and disappeared as they turned around the corner.

Across the street, where they were gone. A black cloacked man was standing there, his eyes were black pitch. The cloack covers his face that only his eyes and mouth were seen. He puts his hands on one of his pockets and drags out a phone. He pressed some numbers and puts it on his ears.

'Sire, we found people who were talking about eye powers'

 **'Eye powers? Interesting- I never heard something like that for the past 2 years-'**

'Yes- They were talking about that. But I think one out of four of them was pretty aware with it's nature and quickly talked to the leader to retreat from this place, I wanted to follow them but they disappeared quickly before I could even follow them'

 **'Hmm- Next time we have to be more quieter to follow them. Maybe they have the clue what happen to Kenzo Horinimiya's death last 2 years- It could have a strong bond with one of their eye powers- And one more thing- Be careful not to be caught by them or the goverment agents'**

'Yes, Sire! I'll tell my minions about that!'

The man closed his phone and put it back to his pocket and as a car drove throught he disappeared quickly.

* * *

 **An Unknow place...**

"Nee-chan!" cried Kano hugging Ayano.

"Shuuya! Tsubomi!" smiled Ayano.

"Now, why are you calling us?" asked Shintaro. Ayano finished hugging Kano and hugging Kido and looked at Shintaro. Ayano gave a warm smile before giving some news.

"About that- I've been looking about this for the last 2 years" she said fixing her red scarf. "Wait- 2 years? About what?" said Kido sat down. "Kenzo Horinimiya's death" said Ayano. "Who?" said Kano confused. "Kenzo Horinimiya. I heard from some people- He was founded dead in a small house in the country side. There weren't any signs of murder or poisoning him self. I heard his eldest son dies because of bullied and his wife commite suicide, and he has a daugther but people says she was gone-" stopped Shintaro tapping his chin. "Wait-" he shocked. Kido and Kano looked at him confused.

"You already get it don't you?" smiled Ayano.

"Wait? What do you mean, Nee-chan?" asked Kido.

"Marinka 'Maki' Shinabi is Kenzo Horinimiya's daugther- And she's in a big danger. I need to talk about this" said Ayano gripping her scarf.

* * *

 ** _Shinjiru, kimi dakara_**

 ** _Honki no koe dashite_**

 ** _"Zettai dame nanka janai! Kimi na nozome ba mata deru!"_**

 ** _Ooki na shinkokyuu de_**

 ** _Tooku no otsukisama ni yowakina kimi ga_**

 ** _"Yatte yaru sa!" to_**

 ** _Sakendeta_**

 ** _... Sukoshi kakkoii ka na._**

 ** _Ma._**

"Thank you everyone!" cried Momo from her microphone. Her fans cheered loudly as she finished her song 'Moon Viewing Recital'. Momo bow slowly, her fans won't let her ending her concert. "See you next time in 'Red Full Moon Concert' next time love you!" cried Momo giving her cheers to all her fans. All of them yelled, scream, cheering at her to sing another song again, but Momo already disappeared from the stage.

At the back stage, Hibiya was waiting there with Ene in Momo's phone.

"Sugoii! Momo-chan did it! Without a jinx was made in the stage!" cried Ene cheering Momo.

"Thanks I wouldn't did it if you didn't help me!" smiled Momo wepting her sweat, she been on the stage for an hour for giving her best singing 5 different songs.

"Oba-san, Shintaro-san called you when you where in the stage" said Hibiya who's handing her phone back. "Yes, that shota's right, your brother called you" said Ene disappeared from the screen and moved to another place, the laptop behind Hibiya. "Call me? You pick it up?" asked Momo checking her screen. "No- it's too loud, I even couldn't hear anything" murmured Hibiya crossing his arms. "Me either" said Ene floating in the middle screen of the laptop. Momo pressed her brother's number and put it on her ear.

"Moshi moshi? Nii-chan you call me right? I was on stage! Can you tell me what's going on- What?! New member? Nii-chan you devil! Why didn't you tell me there's a new member! Nii-chan- Huh?! Why- Yes, I know, Sensei was talking to one of them when I was trying to find him- WHAT?! Yes, I understand, no more concert after this- I'll be right there in a flash" said Momo ending the phone call. "What is it Oba-san? Why there's a new member?" asked Hibiya. Momo looked down. "What is it?" asked Ene close up her face to the screen. "We need to go back as fast as we can" said Momo on fire.

"I'll explain it later" said Momo.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 4! Sorry, for some things that I haven't say. I've change my mind to include Momo, Hibiya, and Ene in this story but they haven't met Maki yet (only a phone call from Shintaro). It will be a bit of waiting for the next chapter since an avalanche of exams were heading towards me so please wait for the next chapter! See you guys again!**


	6. Chapter 5

Her eye lids were too heavy to be opened again- Kido agreed giving Maki a chance to open her blindfold when she got back to the base for safety. She was laying down on Mary's bed, it was comfortable, slushy, and nice to stay at her room. Mary had left her in her room just for her to sleep. She tighten her hands around the bear doll that Seto gave her, before she fall asleep...

* * *

Her body felt so heavy...

Her surrondings began to feel wavy...

It felt she's falling...

But not falling... Not like from the sky or something...

More like she's falling slowly...

Maki opens her eyes, all she saw was dark everywhere. She looked at her hands and everywhere, what is this place? Has she been here before? Maybe not- But it's very strange to come across this place.

Maki lifted her head tried to breath, but in some weird things, she couldn't even breath. No oxygen. She struggles to take a breath, but nothing happens. She struggle to move her arms and legs, now she understand. Everytime she moved her body bubbles came out, she's underwater, but heavier than normal. Maki tried to swim upwards, but the pressure bring her down, down, downer, the more she moved to more deeper she went, if she doesn't do anything the worst thing that could possible happen to her is death-

Maki kept struggling to get up, until a gravity pulls her down faster and faster. She still can't breath, talk, or scream. The gravity kept pulling her quickly, she prayed that she just could find a land to land right now. Her body's now signaling for oxygen, but there wasn't any oxygen, maybe only carbon? She closed her eyes when she felt she had landed, but where? As she opens her eyes- she was floating, turn her body vertically, and tried to stomp her legs. As she put her legs down, it felt that she was walking on water. She puts her legs down and felt she could breath again, thank you!

Her eyes watched around as everything was pitch black. Nowhere? She started to walk around to find clues somewhere around that place. But, she felt she was pulled down again, her heart was beating non stop trying to get out, but a bigger gravity than before pulled her down quickly. Then, she was dropped somewhere else. But, it was lighter than the place she was dropped before, it was like a place, a laboratory, such a white color. She looked around for a while as she tried to lean to the door, she felt backwards. She just went past the door, 'Okay?' she thought.

She looked at the hall, as many scientist was walking everywhere. Maki trying to speak, but all that was spoke out from her mouth, was nothing, but still can breath. She could her people were talking about, everything, and see what they were clipping about. She tilted her head as she read those words.

 ** _Name : Akiro Shininji_**

 ** _Age : 10_**

 ** _Note : Room number 532, kept for abronomal abillities seeing ghost (or six sense)_**

What is this place?

Why would people write like that?

And most importantly, why is the boy was kept here?

Millions of questions were swimming in her head. She started walking to another direction trying to find a way out. But maybe the way out is going after her. The more she walks the more the whole place changes. She looked up and saw the platform changed, it changed into a building, a different building. A car park building. Maki sighs, she really wanted to go back now. Even before she could even wished for that, her eye started to flash.

She felt an earthquacke crashed to her, the ground was shaking harder and harder. She felt the platform starting to crack bigger. In a constant speed she started to run away, finding an exit. One by one the platform cracked and the cars started to fell down crashing, exploded, broken. Maki needs to get out from here quick. She looked around and saw those cars started to fall more quicker than she ran. She ran as quick as she could far away from the car avalanche. As she saw an exit, she saw someone in a black cloack watching her running away. It eyes was red, staring at her. She wanted to scream for help, but she couldn't. Why? That someone raised his gun towards Maki, then he shot it.

BAM!

All that Maki could seen was red, red everywhere. Her body was to weak, or excatly something smashed her. Her hands was covered with red. Ergh. She couldn't stood up. The person got near to her and murmured something, **_'Your choice, you wanted to stay alive or die'_** It murmured before Maki become unconscious.

* * *

"GAH!" cried Maki before looking around. She was still in Mary's room and she's just fine, nothing really happens to her. Maki bend her knees, why does she felt the person who shot her seemed so familiar- Just who is that person?

* * *

"That's scary, Shintaro-san" said Mary hugging Seto.

"That's why we need to talk about this, it's a major problem if Maki got caught" sigh Shintaro looked back at Kido. "We won't have much choice, but to try to stop them, before they got their dirty hands on Maki" said Kido looking at everyone. "Shintaro, who's Kisaragi and the others?" asked Kido. "They'll be here- Just hope so" guessed Shintaro looking at his phone screen. "So, how we do it, Danchou?" asked Konoha.

"We don't much choice, we have to hijack the place, it's much easier like that" planned Kido.

"Shintaro" said Kido.

Shintaro looked at Kido.

"I need you to find the place" Shintaro nodded and opened up his phone.

"As Ene, Hibiya, and Kisaragi got back, we'll make this mission possible. Kano, I want you to gather as much info as you can to know about this place" said Kido as Kano went out using his decieving eyes.

"And I'll try to find something around here" said Kido as her concealing eyes activated.

* * *

 **Short, but much interesting...**

 **Their mission will start at the next chapter! Oh, and please remember the person who shot Maki, that person is really important for the next upcoming chapter! See you again!**


End file.
